weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Castor
Name Plasma Castors also called Plasma Cannons or Blazers are part of a Predator's armoury. Description ---- A Plasma Castor has 2 features, targeted and single shot. Targeted a red laser targeter can be zoomed in and locked on to a target with a triangulated red laser marker. As the targeter attempts to 'lock on' to it's target, the Plasma Castor charges up, as soon as a lock on is indicated the Plasma Castor with be at full charge, pressing release will target the indicated target even if the target attempts to evade a hit. Any less then full charge the targeter will not have locked on and may possibly miss the target completely. A near miss can in some situation cause damage, a partial charge on target can incapacitate a target allowing a second shot to be fired on target. Construction ---- Made from a ploy-synthetic alloy, the Plasma Castor in combat sits on the shoulder with connected circuitry to the targeting laser, this is embedded in to the Predators Mask. Tactical Uses ---- A preliminary combat weapon which can be used for short to long range targets. A limitation of the Plasma Castor is the need to acquire a targeted 'lock' onto the target, this requires a few seconds, ample time to acquire cover, for this reason a weapon for open areas. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 3 Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Alien v Predator (film) Variations ---- Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Alien v Predator - Jaguar Aliens v Predator: Requiem Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Predators (film) Aliens v Predator: Extinction Predators™ (i-pad) AVP: Evolution Interactions Deployment 'Plasma Castors' are available in the following; 20-60% effectiveness, single shot. 60-100% effectiveness, targeted shot. 100% effectiveness, locked on targeted shot. [[:Category:armoury|'Various']] In the game AVP: Evolution a Predator can upgrade his Plasma Cannons and select a weapon from various films, these are less effective then used by other Predators. In Alien v Predator (film) Predators didn't acquire their Plasma Castors until after the battle had started in the Pyramid. Wolf in Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) is able to convert his Plasma Cannons into a Plasma Pistol, the two castors fit together giving him a faster rate of fire weapon, two Plasma Cannons also features in the game Aliens v Predator: Requiem. Daul Plasma Cannons known as 'Blazers' are carried by the Blazer Predator in Aliens v Predator: Extinction, a name that is also given to Plasma Cannons in the films Aliens v Predators: Requiem and Predators. Continuity AVP: Evolution In the game the Plasma Cannons of the Classic, Wolf, Falconer, Tracker, Celtic and Berserker are used. The Tracker is equipped with a Plasma Cannons on his right shoulder, Berserker, Classic, Falconer and Celtic are equipped with Plasma Cannons on their left shoulders and Wolf is equipped with two Blazers. Predators™ (i-pad) In the game Predators™ (i-pad) a Predator uses similiar weapons as in the film Predators which can be upgraded but are less effective then in the films. All Predators which a player can play, Berserker, Tracker, Falconer and Classic carry their Cannon on their left shoulder. The Cannon can target all enemies except for the Super Predators and can be upgraded but are not the same as in the films carried by Predators. Plasma Gun rounds are similiar with the Berserker's Plasma Cannon in the game, these also disrupt a Predators' cloaking. [[:Category:armoury|'Films']] Tracker in the film has his Plasma Cannon on his left shoulder, Falconer has no Plasma Cannon and Berserker and Classic are equipped with Plasma Cannons on their left shoulder and Wolf is equipped with two Blazers. Predators, Celtic, Chopper and Scar didn't attain Plasma Castors until they reached the Temple, with only Scar effectively using his. Timeline See also References Citations Aliens v Predator Original Aliens v Predator Gold Aliens v Predator Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Aliens v Predator 3 (game) Alien v Predator - Jaguar Notes Category:Armoury